Sorrow
by PaigeySama
Summary: Tamaki is confused about Haruhi. Does he like her more than he thinks? The twins think that he's being stupid for being all angst so decide to make things steamy :3 Hika/Kao/Tono LEMON YAOI PWP SLASH! Dedicated to: EdoLover


This sexy, completely smutty story is dedicated to my 60th reviewer of "Dirty Little Secret" **_EdoLover_**

This is ALL you hon. :D I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.

Reviews are very happily accepted. I love hearing from you guys.

**To EdoLover: Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for reviewing on my stories. I'm glad you liked them and I hope you like my gift to you. This story is probably more smut than you barganed for but I hope you like it!!!!**

* * *

"Hikaru, I'm BORED!!" Kaoru pouted and Hikaru looked over at him. They were sitting at their regular table looking out of the window. Hikaru's hand was placed on top of Kaoru's like it always was. It was the end of the host club. The girls were leaving and every time his brother was 'bored' he wanted to have 'fun'.

Kaoru was quite a sex fiend.

"I know Kaoru. Wait until we get home. And I kind of want to do something..." Hikaru smirked widely and chuckled at his brother's confused expression.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." Haruhi was off and soon Kyoya left frantically mumbling SOMETHING about his house being on fire or something stupid and pointless that nobody really cared about and Honey and Mori left leaving the boys with their prime target.

Being the twins they are, Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other with identical Cheshire cat grins and laced their fingers together as they walked over to the _father_ of the host club.

"Hey Tono." Hikaru said and Tamaki looked at them. His hair seemed kind of disheveled like he was running his fingers through it a bunch of times. His eyes were glossy like he was confused. You could see he was lost in a daze and it took him a minute to get out of it to actually process what was going on.

"You seem out of it Tono." Kaoru said and knelt down by him.

"What happened?" Hikaru sat on the opposite side.

"It's just that... I don't know if I like Haruhi more than a daughter..." He said and Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.

"We thought you were gay." They admitted shamelessly and Tamaki looked down slightly taken back by the bluntness of their answer.

"That's probably what she thinks." He said and the Hitachiin twins smirked. They _knew_ they found Tamaki at a perfect time to "cheer him up".

"I know something that will make you feel better." Kaoru said innocently and of course, Tamaki being Tamaki, fell for it and looked at the younger male with a smile.

"Really!?" He asked happily and Kaoru nodded and smirked seductively and straddled Tamaki's lap and started to kiss down his neck.

Tamaki was quite taken back.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a high pitched voice and Kaoru bit his neck.

"What, you don't like it?" He asked all to innocently.

"Kaoru, don't waste your time on him." Hikaru said and pulled Kaoru onto his lap. "Come on. I'm craving you."

Tamaki watched the two indulge in their sexual façade with his mouth hung open a bit.

Kaoru was much more dominant then he expected.

They were making out, their tongues were visibly playing with each other every time they moved their head to the side and since Kaoru was on Hikaru's lap, Hikaru held him up while grabbing his firm ass.

Tamaki couldn't deny the hard on he was getting and bit his lip and whimpered slightly. It got worse with the twins and their roaming hands. One of Hikaru's hand made it to Kaoru's pants as he unzipped it and Tamaki stared in awe as he pulled Kaoru's length out and began to play with it quite happily.

There were plenty of happy moans that escaped from Kaoru's mouth as Hikaru pumped him faster.

"Uhhhh... Hikaru!!!" He moaned and they found each other's lips again.

Tamaki placed his hand over the bulge in his pants. He didn't want to have it there and he tried to look away from the source of the problem but he was so completely mesmerized by their movements he couldn't find it in himself to avert his gaze.

Kaoru's hands were tugging at Hikaru's short spiky red hair and that got a positive reaction out of the boy.

Tamaki could visibly see that the kiss was deepened and there was more tongue involved. Soon after Kaoru pulled away panting and let out a moan.

"Yes.. Hikaru... Faster.. Ohhh..." He gasped as he finally released in Hikaru's hand.

Kaoru took it upon himself and grabbed Hikaru's hand and licked the cum off slowly. The movements made Tamaki fix his position so his boner wouldn't show that much. But Hikaru and Kaoru didn't miss a beat. They turned to Tamaki, Kaoru was still panting a bit and Tamaki was bright red.

"How was that for brotherly love?" Hikaru teased and Kaoru nodded and pulled off his shirt and Hikaru did the same.

"To bad you're not gay." Kaoru teased and kissed his brother again and pinched his nipples making Hikaru shiver and moan and made Tamaki's whimpers a bit louder as he crossed his legs. Kaoru gave Hikaru a smirk that wasn't caught but Tamaki. Hikaru nodded and leaned in and slowly licked Kaoru's right nipple then nibbled on it.

"Ohh... Tamaki..." He moaned and Tamaki blushed harder and well... GOT harder. "Yes.. Tamaki." He bit his lip and tugged on his hair a bit.

"Please." Tamaki said softly and the twins ignored him. "Please." He said a bit louder and they turned to him slowly. Both of their eyes completely lustful.

"What?" They asked seductively in unison. Kaoru's hands were still in his hair and Hikaru was still dangerously close to Kaoru's erect and pink nipples.

"I... want to join." He said and they grinned and crawled over to him.

"How cute." Hikaru purred and sat on one side and Kaoru on the other. They leaned in and kissed each other right in front of Tamaki who was about to die of lust.

"Please." The way he said it made the two pull back and give mercy on the poor horny bastard.

They smirked devilishly.

"Do you know how long we've wanted to get in your pants?" They asked and Kaoru crawled to the floor and unzipped Tamaki's pants using his teeth while making the most innocent face, looking at Tamaki straight in the eyes.

Hikaru felt left out so leaned in and started to suck on his Senpai's neck. Letting his teeth sink in just enough to draw the smallest amount of blood. He then licked it up as Kaoru unbuttoned the pants and pulled them off. Hikaru started to pull of Tamaki's blazer and tie which left him in his long sleeved collar shirt which was nearly immediately removed along with the twins taking off their own pants.

Hikaru ripped off Tamaki's shirt and Kaoru pulled off Tamaki's boxers leaving the blonde completely naked on the Host club's couch.

Kaoru massaged Tamaki's inner thighs innocently, with the most devilish intentions and Hikaru licked his fingers and pinched Tamaki's nipples.

"Kaoru. Go get it." Hikaru ordered and Kaoru grinned evilly and nodded and stood up slowly. Tamaki couldn't help but lustfully gaze at the younger boy's perfect body. It wasn't TO muscular. In fact it was pretty lanky but he pulled the look off well. Hikaru had a bit more muscle than Kaoru but they both had their better points.

Tamaki couldn't help but admire the way Kaoru's naked body strode to the bag they brought and dragged it over to the other two naked boys.

"Mmm, Kaoru. You're making it hard for me not to take you now." Hikaru growled sexily as he scanned his younger brother's body in the sunlight that leaked into the room.

"Wait until we get home." Kaoru winked and leaned over Tamaki to give his brother a nice wet sloppy kiss.

"My dick is so fucking hard right now." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru but Tamaki easily overheard the statement and couldn't help his wandering eyes.

"Oh I know Hikaru." Kaoru's hand ran down Hikaru's chest and cupped his sac in his slender fingers.

"Mmm..." Hikaru sighed contently as Kaoru rubbed him, and his wrist made contact with his erection.

Tamaki whimpered again and closed his eyes tight. That made the twins look at him and then look down.

Hikaru smirked widely at the large throbbing length that was in front of his eyes. He subconsciously moved his hand so he was rubbing Tamaki and Kaoru chuckled at the blissful look Tamaki's face has as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You're lucky were not completely sadists." Kaoru smirked and Tamaki groaned.

"But we do want you to learn to be a masochist." Hikaru smirked devilishly and they pushed him to the floor where he caught himself but was on all fours.

"Mmm I like this view." Hikaru purred and dug through the bag and pulled out lubricant.

"Y-you carry that stuff with you?" Tamaki asked and Hikaru raised his eyebrow.

"Of course I don't. Kaoru does. Do you know how much of a sex addict he is?" Hikaru eyed Kaoru with a smirk.

"How else did you think I got to be so muscular?" Hikaru fingered the slight indentations of a slowly forming 4 pack. "I have to ride him all the time."

"But now its Tono-senpai's turn." Kaoru grinned and caught Tamaki's lips into a rough kiss. Tamaki crawled on top of Kaoru deepening the kiss and while he was preoccupied with that, Hikaru slid in a finger coated with lubricant.

The feeling was new to the Suoh but he didn't do anything to object. Kaoru began to play with his nipples to keep his mind off the foreign object that was currently fingering his hole.

A second finger was inserted but this time Tamaki flinched so Kaoru's hand made it to Tamaki's member and started to shaft it slowly, liking the feeling of teasing the older boy.

"Mmm.." Tamaki moaned into the kiss which made Kaoru smirked quite proudly.

Third finger wriggled inside and began stretching him out even further.

Tamaki found himself ignoring the weird feeling and thrusting into Kaoru's warm hand.

Hikaru didn't like being ignored. In fact, he hated it. He knew what would get Tamaki's attention and pulled his fingers out causing Tamaki to shutter.

He glazed his dick with lubricant and pushed himself roughly into the blonde.

Tamaki pulled away from Kaoru's mouth to make a surprised noise but Kaoru wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck and deepened yet another kiss.

Hikaru smirked and decided to help his little brother out and poured some of the lubricant in his hand and reached under Tamaki, rubbed some on his hardened dick and grabbed Kaoru's hips and pulled them down to be met with the head of Tamaki's penis.

"Go on Tamaki." Hikaru chuckled and Tamaki pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kaoru who nodded his head as Tamaki pushed himself inside of him.

"Ohh, Tono-senpai... Fuck me..." Kaoru moaned and Hikaru smirked and finally started to move deeper in Tamaki who's eyes widened and tried to get over the flight pain.

This caused Kaoru to move his hips instead of Tamaki moving his own. It gave them both pleasure and set Tamaki's mind off of the slight pain he was enduring.

Tamaki moaned and Hikaru took that as a hint to go faster so gladly did so.

Kaoru was loving all the attention Tamaki was giving him. Sure Hikaru was big but Tamaki was HUGE. Probably an inch or two bigger than his brother. The deeper it went, the louder his voice. He loved it.

Tamaki's main pleasure was just thrusting into Kaoru since he hadn't really warmed up to the fact that he had Hikaru inside of him. But Hikaru was determined and slammed himself inside of Tamaki who cried out loudly.

Finally, Hikaru was pleasurable. The loud cry mellowed down into a low growl like moan.

Kaoru got kind of jealous since Tamaki was being pleasured by Hikaru he stopped thrusting inside of him. That made him jerk his hips up and down so Tamaki was cut out of his daze. Now he didn't know what felt better. Hikaru inside of him or him inside of Kaoru.

He did believe he'd die of lust soon enough.

Hikaru released inside of Tamaki and his cum began dripping down Tamaki's thighs.

With a moan Hikaru pulled out then crawled over to his brother's bag and watched as Tamaki continued to thrust inside of Kaoru who moaned uncontrollably.

Hikaru smirked coyly as he pulled out one of his and Kaoru's favorite toys and crawled behind Tamaki and slid in a dildo.

"Ohhh!!" Tamaki moaned as Hikaru flipped the switch on and vibrations were being sent through his whole body. Hikaru was having fun playing with the dildo in the blonde's ass.

He left it alone and pulled out something and gave it to Tamaki who looked at it oddly.

"What is this?" He asked and Kaoru opened his eyes and smirked.

"Cock Ring." He replied instantaneously.

Hikaru noticed that Tamaki was going slower because he didn't want Kaoru to come just yet and Kaoru knew he didn't want to either. Hikaru grabbed it and slipped it on his brother's hardened cock who just moaned at the touch.

Tamaki took this as an offer to go faster and Hikaru grinned and leaned over and started to lick Kaoru's length.

"Mmm..." Kaoru moaned contently.

Tamaki could still feel the vibrations on his prostate. It was driving him wild and making him slam into the younger of the twins.

He was feeling quite pleased with everything until finally he came inside of Kaoru. He pulled out and Hikaru pulled Kaoru's cock out of his mouth and looked at Tamaki with a smirk.

"Kaoru, how about we show him what we like to do?" Hikaru offered and Kaoru nodded and pushed Hikaru to the ground and sat on top of him and slowly sat on his brothers erection with a long hiss. Tamaki watched them as he finally pulled out the dildo and shut it off. Completely engulfed with what was going on in front of him. He licked his lips as Kaoru rode Hikaru wildly. Hikaru grabbed the ring and tossed it off as his hand jerked off his little brother.

Tamaki couldn't help but look at them lustfully as his wilting erection quickly stiffened again.

His hand wrapped around it as he watched their bodies sweat from so much contact and their moans were so loud and Hikaru had his hands roughly on Kaoru's as he made sure Kaoru wouldn't go to far but strictly on his dick.

Kaoru's hand replaced Hikaru's once everything became to wild. Tamaki moaned as he saw Kaoru came everywhere and Hikaru still wasn't done with him.

He quickly rolled over so Kaoru was on the bottom and pumped him even harder and faster.

Tamaki felt himself quicken the pace looking at the two. Soon the twins found each other's lips and Hikaru went even faster until finally he climaxed. Tamaki was about to when the twins smirked at him and crawled over.

Hikaru sat behind Tamaki and started to stroke his member, replacing Tamaki's hand who just laid limp in Hikaru's hands.

Kaoru though, knelt down and licked the slit of his penis, getting all of the pre-cum on his tongue, loving the taste.

Tamaki's moans were the only thing you could hear in the room until finally he stopped after a loud moan and coming in Kaoru's mouth, who swallowed and the twins looked at Tamaki.

"Still gloomy?" They asked in unison and he blinked, his eyes fogged from lust.

"Sad about what?" He asked and they smirked.

"We should do this more often." They said and kissed each other, then took turns kissing their Senpai. But Tamaki couldn't complain.

* * *

If you liked this story then in your review thank EdoLover.

and, speaking of review, please :3


End file.
